Street Life and Magic
by Naga Sayap
Summary: Full Summery Inside - The Golden Trio live on the streets. Ron ran away from his family and Hermione never knew her parents. The dursleys sent harry to an orphanage. They live in the shadows, doing good deeds around town. No one knows who they really are, just that there is a group of three, The Lightning Bolt of the Dark, Ron and Mion, helping out the town.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**

**The Golden Trio live on the streets. Ron ran away from his family and Hermione never knew her parents. The dursleys sent harry to an orphanage. But nothing can keep the Golden Tiro apart.**

**They live in the shadows, doing good deeds around town. No one knows who they really are, just that there is a group of three, The Lightning Bolt of the Dark, Ron and Mion, helping out the town when they are in need.**

**Everything seems normal for these guys on the street, that is till some strange people start attacking The Bolt. Will Ron be forced to tell The Bold about the magical community and if he does what will he do?**

**While Dumbuldor farcically searches for the Hero who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (aka Voldomort) the hero is making the ultimate deceptions.**

**Ratted T for language and mature content that may be mentioned in latter chapters. If you are not over 13 please do not read.**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy my first ever Harry Potter FanFiction! Please read and comment! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 1 -

A man ran down the street, men were after him again. They were always after him. Flashing lights form their sticks. He had seen what they could do. They could blow things up, kill, torture; they could control the mind or the nerves in the system. You didn't want to be caught by one of them.

A man appeared in front of the boy. Where did he come from? The boy thought. But he didn't have time to wonder. The man threw a flash if light at him; it was bright green, the killing one. He threw himself to the ground and behind a wall to avoid it. The lights flashed around him. It would have been pretty if they weren't trying to kill him.

The lights stopped. Knowing that he only had moments he grabbed an old brume and jumped out yelling wildly. He swung the broomstick on to the mans head knocking him out. Who needed flashing lights when they had muscles and street know how?

He looked around; there were no other men. Only one of them this time? Who did they think they were dealing with? He was the lighting bolt if the dark. The man who stuck like a bolt of lightning, quickly and destructively. No one knew who he was, and that's just how he liked it.

He walked back to the out skirts if the town where he lived with his best bud, Ron and Mion, Ron's girlfriend, in an abandon apartment complex.

He walked up the two flights of steps and down the hall. The room number was faded but you could still make out 105 printed on the door.

Opening the door he walked in.

"Mion! Do you have something made for dinner?" He asked.

"Yah, soups on the stove when you're ready." She called back.

"Let me just clean up." He said walking to his bedroom. On the nightstand there was a bowl of water. Since the apartment complex was abandoned they didn't have running water or heat. But they had gotten the stove working by turning it into a fire-burning stove.

Washing his face from the grim and small amount of blood from the scratches he had sustained during his fight. He looked up into the mirror. His wet bands plaster to the side so he could see his scare. Only Ron and Mion new about it. Not that it was a big secret they had just never bothered to tell anyone about it. They just didn't need to know.

The scare was on his for head in the snap of a lighting bolt. He didn't know where he had gotten it from but did it really matter? Probable just from one if the numerous fights he had been in since preschool age.

"So how was your day? Did you find any if the dealers?" Ron asked leaning in the doorframe. He was wearing black torn up skinny jeans, the kind you bought torn, a white under shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Chains are hanging from his neck. One of them had the lock on it. Mion had given Ron that on their first anniversary of being together. She had the key that unlocked it. Maybe just a little possessive.

"Yah, found a few of them. Can't believe they would be stupid enough to try and start again, after we took them out last year... This time I'll be turning them over to the police.

"I'm with you mate. Don't need anymore of there kind walking around. We let them off easy with just a beating last time, but if they can't learn there lesson from that off to prison with them I say." He agreed with me.

"I think a few of them will be making an exchange tomorrow at midnight. Want to stop them?" I asked walking to the kitchen.

"Oh yah! Just what I" be been waiting for! Can't wait to bet their ass's again!" Ron said jumping up.

"Ron! You shouldn't get so existed about beating someone up! If we have to do it at least don't be existed about it." Mion said scolding her boyfriend as she dished us up bowls of soup.

"But these guys deserve it Mion! There sealing drugs again. Do you really want that to go on?"

"Well no... But you could just call the police couldn't you?" She asked.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" The Bolt asked sitting down and taking his first bight of soup. Even if he was cold around others, with his two best friend he was warm and carrying. "This way we get fun out of it and make it easer for the police." He argued.

"I really don't see your logic." She said sighing, sitting down and eating her soup as well.

"Were guys, it's ok." He told her laughing.

This was there family. Small and happy. Doing good things around town, always in the shadows. Living a normal good guy street life. Well... Up will a few weeks ago.

* * *

**Well, What did you guys think? Where do you think this is going? Do you have any suggestions? I would love to know so please comment and tell me! thank you so much for reading!**

**Naga Saypa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I hope you guys won't mind to much. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2 -

-Flashback-

It had been two weeks ago that everything had started to go sicko. The Bolt had been hanging around a bar trying to confirm a rumor be had heard about a new gang starting up on this side of town. It was then that a strange looking man had come up to him.

"Are you the Lightning Bolt of the Dark I've been hearing so much about?" He had asked.

"So what if I am? Got a problem with that?" The Bolt had asked.

"Yes I do, a big problem."

"Do you want to take this outside?"

"With pleasure." The strange man said standing up and following the Blot outside. They went to a back ally where they both got into fighting stances.

"Before we fight may I ask what your problem with me is?" The Bolt asked.

"You don't know? Then please give me the pleasure of telling you. Before you were born a prophesy was given to him that soon a baby boy, you Harry Potter, would be born that would have the power to over power him and take his power away. Halloween night came, you were one year old. He tried to kill you but you survived it. You are the only one to ever survive the killing curse. But that won't matter now, you're about to die!" He shouted as he pulled a style see stick out if his coat and shot a light at me. I dogged it.

"What the heck was that?" Harry shouted.

"You don't know boy! Ha! You must be a squib!" He said laughing.

"Dud! Your sicko!" Harry yelled while dodging the lights.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of Harry.

"Crab, what do you think your doing?" A smooth silky voice asked.

"I... I... Just thought."

"Don't think Crab. Bad things happen when you do. Now, come with me. The Dark Lord wants to see you." A look of fear came over Crabs face. Then, in a black cloud they disappeared.

That is when the strange things started.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? Any good and do you guys still have any questions? **

**What do you think should happen next? I could really use some ideas please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! it's the next chapter! I hope I won't disport any or you. Please let me know and I'll try and fix it! **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3 -

-End of flashback-

It was five minutes till midnight as Harry, Ron and Mion stuck along the dark streets avoiding and kind of light.

Up ahead they heard the sounds of whispering voices.

"Do you think they'll come?"

"Yah of course. They had the junk once. They won't be able to live with out it now," the voice snickered, "they'll just keep coming back to us. That's why it's could drugs right?" said voice. A group of voices laughed.

Harry looked at his gang and nodded. They all sprung from there hiding spots. Harry punched the first head he came in contact with efficiently nocking the guy out. They made quick work of the group before the other side was supposed to arrive.

After they had hidden and tied of the last body Harry turned to the other two and said, "Ok, everyone lets give them a show." Grins appeared on the other twos faces.

"You guys the once here to buy?" The Bolt asked.

"Yah, you got the goods?" A ruff voice asked.

"Yah I got them. Who's with you?"

"Just me and my buds."

"We'll come and get them," Harry said as Ron dropped a bag full of small boxes filled with pebbles they kept for the exact purpose.

The leaders, a male, walked out but as soon as he bent down to pick them up Mion hit his head with a rock nocking him out.

"Hey! What did you do that for man!" One if his friends shouted.

"I told him to come here alone. He disobeys me he don't get his goods," Harry snarled fully enjoying the acting.

His friends came at the. Stinging their fist and iron rods. But they had self with this sort if thing before. It was no trouble at all. In less than two minutes the group was nocked out and tied up.

"Mion, you got the police on the way?" Harry asked and Ron tied up the last man.

"Yep. They'll be here any minute. We better get out of here," She said.

"Ok, Ron, you done?"

"Yah. Ready to go," he said standing up smiling. It wasn't the hardest fight they had ever had, but for sure it was the best night for one.

{Page break}

"Ug, why aren't there anymore hard guys to fight. There all so easy now. It use to be fun and everything but now... There all just jokes," Ron complied as he lounged in a chair before this dinning room table.

"We'll I for one am very glade that there easer now. At leased you don't co d home anymore, blood coming from everywhere. You know it always scarred me Ron," Mion said.

"You were scarred that I was hurt?" Ron said becoming instantly happier.

"No, I was scarred that I would have to keep getting all of those blood stains out of your cloths. Do you know how hard it is? You should wash your on clothes someday. See how easy it is."

"Wow, thanks Mion. I really though you carried a little more about me, " Ron said giving off an offended air.

"Ok guys, stop with the lovey dovey bantering. We've got to decide what were doing tomorrow," Harry said interrupting them.

"I already have it all planed out Harry..." But she never finished her sentence because right then someone nocked down the door.

They all sprang from their chairs each rolling to one side of the room to because less of a target.

A figure of a man walked it, it was abnormal large but he wasn't small either. He seemed to reach for something in his pocket. He drew out a stick and whispered "Lumos" a light appeared at the end of his wand. The man had rather light skin; his hair was black and came to about shoulder length in light curls. His eyes were gray.

"Harry Potter. We finally found you," He said a grin on his face.

Harry was about to move forward but Ron beat him to it, but not in the way the others had expected. Ron's usual treatment of anyone who harmed his friend was going to pay, but time with there blood. But this time... He didn't charge out to kill he walked comely out as if to his death that he accepted.

The mans face changed expressions when he saw Ron. From one who had archived their goal to complete and utter surprise.

"Ron, Ronald Weasly! Is that really you! Where have you been for the last eight years of your life? Do you know how worried your family has been?" The man asked.

"Ron, what's this man talking about?" Mion asked. Ron didn't answer but instead turned his head to the side as if ashamed.

"Ron, look at us. Do you know who this man is and what's his relationship with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. His name is Sirius Black. His relationship with me? He's my second cousin on my father's side. Harry, would you mind... Would you mind giving us a few minutes to talk?" He asked.

"Not at all... But if you need anything give us a call," He said leading Mion to a different room.

"What are you here for Sirius?" Ron asked as soon as his girlfriend and best friend left.

"Come one Ronikins, can't you at least ask how I've been since wear saw each other?" Sirius Black asked walking in and sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Come on Sirius, don't call me that and can you please just tell me why your here?"

"Ron, haven't you noticed who your friend Harry is?"

"Of course I have."

"And you didn't fell any need to bring that to the attention if the Orders attention? You know his long we have been looking for him, how crucial he is to this war... How I've wanted to see my godson Ron. Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked his voice cracking at the last.

"You don't know how much he's been through. When we became mate... I didn't want to put him through anymore."

"And Ron, why about the girl, Mion I think her name was. What are you going to do about her?" He asked.

"She's a witch as we Sirius. Neither of them has realized it yet however."

"Why haven't you told them then?" He asked slightly angry at the boy, "Is this for some noble reason or something? God dame it kid, this is Harry Potter were talking about,"

"It's not that Sirius! It's not some noble reason. I haven't told them because... Because I don't want to clean up with shit I left behind." Ron said angrily

"So you're risking the whole wizarding world for you? Tell them tonight Ron or when I come back in the morning I will." Sirius said standing up. He gave Ron one last glance and then turned on the spot disappearing.

Ron groaned. He was in for a long night.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Did Ron react ok or was it to docile? Please let me know what i can change to make it better! **

**Naga Saypa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, guys. Sorry this is so short and probable kind of boring but Harry and Hermione did have to have this talk with Ron. I tried to make it at least a little interesting... Hope you guys don't fall asleep. **

* * *

Chapter 4 -

Ron had gathered Harry and his girlfriend all back into the kitchen. They were sitting around the kitchen table now and Ron was getting ready to tell them about his past.

"So Ron, besides being your second cousin, who was that man?" Hermione asked.

"Look Mion, Harry, before I explain him. I need to confess a few things about myself and where I come from," Ron said with folded hands. He looked down at his hands, drew a deep breath and the continued, " See, I'm a Wizard." There was an offal silence for a moment. Ron glanced up to see his friends' faces.

"Ummm... Ron, what do you mean? Is that some kind of code name? Harry asked.

"No. I'm a wizard. A real live Wizard. Someone who uses wands, throws lights around, says incantations, fly's around on a brumes and makes potions in a cauldron."

"Ron honey, are you ok?" Hermione asked in concern placing her hand on his.

"Mion, I'm not joking around. Do you want me to prove it to you?" He asked the desperately needing them to believe.

"To say the lest mate a little prof would be nice," Harry said.

"Ok then. I'll be right back," Ron said hurrying to his room to get his wand that he had always kept hidden. Mion and Harry exchanged worried looks. What was going on with their friend?

He came back into the room holding a stick like the men Harry had been running away. He pointed it at the table and said clearly, "Wingardium Leviosa" the table started to raise off of the floor. It hovered for about ten secants, three feet off the floor and then as Ron lowered his wand the table also lowered till it was resting on the ground again.

"Ron... I... your a wizard mate," Harry said, " I mean, I've seen magic used before and your my mate and all, I guess it's just kind if strange."

"It is strange Ron... But if this is part of who you are I guess I'll just have to be ok with it," Hermione said giving him a small but unsure smile.

"And there's one more thing I need to tell you... You both are Wizards; well Hermione's a witch... But yah, you get the idea," He said nervously rubbing the back if his head.

"Yah, I kind if figured that I was. With all the other guys chancing me and all... don't go getting all worked up Ron it's just been a few guys and I've been able to take care of them with a few well placed brumes. But that's not the point; they all said something about me killing a so-called Dark Lord when I was one. What is that about?" He asked.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you Harry, your godfather should probable be the person for that. But all you need to know at the moment is that there used to be a really evil wizard years ago. He was gaining a lot of power and he was unstoppable. Then on Halloween he tried to kill you but somehow he was killed instead and you lived. Now you are the only person to have ever lived after being hit with the killing curse. That's how you got your scare by the way," he added as an after thought.

"Harry, you must be like some kind of Hero in the Wizarding world. They must miss you pretty bad." Hermione said quietly.

"He is. And now that You-Know-Who is back they need him ones again. That's why Sirius was here Harry, he wants to recruit you to fight against You-Know-Who."

"Ron, quick question, what's with all this You-Know-Whoing? Because we really don't know whom your talking about," Hermione said looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"We don't say his name Hermione... Bad things happen if you do."

"Will we have to go with him?" The Bolt asked staring at Ron.

"He'll make it hard to say no... I'd just go if I were you. If you don't go not only will you never have a moments peace again but the world could literally end."

The Bolt stood up and stretched, "Well then, I guess we better get packing. What time did he say he was coming around in the morning?" He asked turning to Ron.

"Just sometime in the morning is all he said,"

"Well we best be ready." Mion said.

They were going to the Wizarding world in the morning.

* * *

**Ok, thank you for reading that. **

**Now, I need some help with the next chapter. All I know is that Sirius is going to come and take them to the head courters for the Order of the Phinox. But please! if you have any ideas on how, **

**Miss Weasley should act when she see's Ron (rest of family included) **

**Ginny and Harrys first reaction to each other **

**And how should I have Ron, Harry, Hermione have speed training in magic and should Harry be really good at it, better that he is in the books, or just normal, like in the books? **

**If you guys have any ideas I would really appreciate it! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone for not posting is so long, but you I do have school and other things in my personal life I need to take care of. But I've finally got another chapter written! I hope you guys will like it. **

**On with the reading! **

* * *

Chapter 5 -

They were all in the kitchen waiting for Sirius to arrive when a knock was heard on the front door. Ron jumped up and opened the door.

"Good Morning Ron, I trust that you took car if your friends?" Sirius asked.

"There coming with you don't worry." He grumbled backing up so the man could come in.

Sirius walked in a looked around. The Bolt was standing by the kitchen sink, his arms folded over his chest. Sirius could see the well-defined muscle in the boys' chest and arms. His eyes bore into him as if he could see the mans core being.

Sirius shifted his gaze over to Hermione. She was indeed pretty. Her hair up in a messy ponytail. Even if she looked like she normal would be gentle, something about the way she looked at you made you want to keep you distance from her.

"So, are guys ready to take the adventure of your lives?" Sirius asked clapping his hands together breaking the silence.

"Yah, we have all of our things in our rooms. Give me a sec and I'll go get the." The Bolt said standing up and walking out of the room.

There was an extremely loud silence for a few minutes till Hermione coughed and, walking over to Sirius, held out her hand, " Hi. I'm Ron's girlfriend, Hermione."

Sirius shook her hand with a cheeky grin on his face, "Ron didn't tell me he had a girlfriend! Good for him, this gives me ample things to tease him about."

"Sirius please don't..." Ron said groaning.

"Ron, you have. Lot to learn. Never beg someone not to tease you. It will just make them want to do it more." He said grinning even wider. Ron let out louder groan than before and cried out,

"My fate has been seal!"

Harry laughed, "I have no idea what you guys are talking about but it sure looks like you giving Ron a lot to worry about."

"We sure are Son," Sirius said and then growing grave he said," Before we go I should tell you guys a few things. First, we will be going to the head courtiers for The Oder Of The Phinox. This is a very secretive organization so you will not be able to tell anyone it's location. Second, Harry, the Oder is expecting you but I can't promise that a few of them won't start acting crazy when they see you. You are the Hero after all. And Ron, I didn't tell your family that I found you so I'll leave that explanation up to you. They won't be there when we arrive even though they are part of the Oder so you will be able to go and see them as your pleasure. Just don't take to long doing it. Well everyone hold on and let's get going." He said holding out his hands.

"Hold on... Why? The Bolt asked giving him a skeptical look.

"We're going to Appaperate but since you don't how you will be side-appaperating. All you need to do is hold on." Sirius said.

The Bolt and Hermione carefully put their hands on his arms along with Ron. Everyone felt a tug on there guts and suddenly they were someone where else.

Harry looked around. They were in the street standing I front of rows and rows of houses. It was dark and kind of glumly. Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "Here everyone read this," he said showing them the piece if paper.

As soon as they looked back up they saw a house that had not been there before.

"So this is head Courters..." Ron said looking up at it, " I never came here as a kid but I sure heard a lot about it," he said chuckling.

"Be glade you didn't see it back then. The place was filled with dark artifacts and such, but we finally got all that cleaned out its ok now," Sirius said.

"We'll, let's go in," the Bolt said.

Ron glanced I his friend. He wasn't the fun loving guy right now; he was his street self. He was cold, untrusting, and skeptical of everything and everyone. His eyes had a wall around then letting no one see what he was felling inside.

He always did when he was meting new people. When he was in this mood he always seemed to have this strange dark aura around him... It scarred a lot of people.

The inside if the house was still rather glumly, not many windows or lighting.

He, Sirius, led them down the hallway till a door blocked their way. Light flooded from the cracks, they could hear laughter leaking out. Sirius took a step forward and put a hand on the door handle opening it. All the light from inside flooded out blinding them for a secant. When they could see the looked around them.

The room was a large kitchen with a very long table running down the middle. On either side chairs were lined along the sides. The chairs closest to the door were filled. In the closest one sat a bubble gum pink haired lady. Her features were slightly sharp and a hug grin was speed across her face and she looked great, till you saw the pig noes, no, for really she had a pigs noes. No joke.

Next to her sat a very calm, rule-abiding guy. He looked young except for his eyes, which looked like they had lived five life times instead of one. Behind him stood an old man, his long white beard almost touching the floor. You could feel the animus power radiating from him.

Next to the lady with the pig nose sat a black man. (Not being racist) he wore dark purple robs and was built like a football player. Sitting nearer the end of the table was an older woman who had a no nonsense air about her.

All eyes in the room turned to look at them as the entered the room. The old man leaning against the wall straightened up, all the people sitting sat straighter, except for the woman with pink hair who fell out of her chair, and the man with the old eyes stood up nocking over his chair in the presses.

"James," He breathed out a haunted look covering his face.

"So Remus. This isn't James, though I did think the same think you are now when I first saw him. This is his son Remus, Harry Potter," Sirius said quietly looking the man dead in the eye.

"He… they just look so similar…" Remus said quietly.

"I know Remus, I know," Sirius said walking past the golden trio and going to his old friend and embracing him.

The bolt still stood in the doorway, evaluating everyone with his eye. Ron and Hermione standing on either side of him like bodyguards. Ron had his head turned a little bit to the side, as if hopping that no one would see his face, but someone did.

"Sirius, that boy, the red headed one. Is that… is that Ron Weasly?" McGonagall asked.

"Yah. That's him," Sirius said stepping away from Remus.

"My god… you hit the jackpot," Kinglsley said.

"And quite by accident as well," Sirius laughed out loud. He then walked back over to Harry, "Harry, let me introduce you to these people. This is Professor Dumbledore. He is the head master at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Over here is the headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She also teaches Transfigure. This is Kingsley. He works at the department of ministry. And this fine lady sitting on the floor is Tonx. She goes by her last name, don't even try calling her by her first unless you want to die," He added whispering in Harrys ear, "And last but not is my best friend since childhood, Remus." Harry nodded to each on in turn as they were pointed out.

"Well. You must be tired Harry, why doesn't Tonx show you and your friend to you rooms so you can rest a little and clean up and then latter we can discus our plains." Dumbledore said. Harry just nodded.

"Well come one then Harry." Tonx said getting up from the floor and walking out of the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her.

"I can't believe you found them." Dumbledore said shaking his head while looking at Sirius.

"Believe me sir. I still can't."

* * *

**Well**? **What do you guys think? Good? Bad? I would love to know and any ideas you have for the next chapters! **

******Naga Saypa**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ! **

**This chapter will be following Ron as he goes to see his family. The next chapter will follow Harry and Hermione's visit to Diogon Ally. By the way, if any of you have been wondering Ron, Harry and Mion are all about Seventeen which means Ron left home around nine since he has been gone for eight years.**

* * *

Chapter Four -

The Weasly families were all gathered around the table having Sunday dinner like they always did.

Fred and George were showing their newest creation to their brother's Bill and Charley who were both here tonight. Charley having gotten some leave from his work in Romania due to He-Who-Most-Not-Be-Named and Bill just being lucky with his shifts. Ginny, her only daughter was sitting next her father as he told her about his expedition into the world he had taken today. He seemed to be stuck on a thing called a Porta Potty, which he had seen at a construction sight.

Percy was sitting at the far end of the table completing a work assignment. _Well at least he bothered to stop by, even if he is going to work. _Miss Weasly thought sadly. She looked up at the clock sadly looking at the picture of her only boy that wasn't at the table. Ronald. He had disappeared at the age of nine. It was now Eight years since then and they still didn't know whether he was dead or alive.

How she missed him and regretted the fight. He had only wanted to see his brothers play their first quididitch game of the season after all… Dumbledore had even said it would be fine but she had still said no. Ron had then gone out for a walk and never returned. They had looked for him for months, years but then finally gave up on ever finding the baby boy.

Suddenly, before her eyes Ron's handle on the clock moved from "lost" to "home" He breath caught in her chest.

"Arthur… Arthur… look at the clock." She said starting to hyperventilate. All eyes turned to look at the clock.

"Mum… why is Ron's hand moved?" Ginny asked. She had been eight when her brother disappeared so she barley remembered but her brothers had told her everything they remembered about him.

"I… don't know. Arthur is the clock broken?" She asked.

"I looked it this morning. It was is tope condition." He whispered. Molly jumped out of her set and ran to the door flinging it open and looked around. The family at the table heard her sharp intake of breath and then saw her flying out the door. They all rushed to the door to see what it was and before them stood, embraced by there mother, the youngest Weasly brother, Ron.

The whole family just stood there in shock. Ron had come home… Molly finally let go of Ron and held him out at arms length, "Let me look at you. How have you been? Have you been eating enough? You look thin…"

"Molly, lets bring him inside and we can talk in there." Arthur said laying a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Yes… Yes of course." She said turning and herding the other kids back inside.

When everyone was back inside and seated at the table, Ron of course helped to a heaping plate of their dinner, Arthur asked him where he had been all this time. There was a pause before Ron answered,

"I… I've been with Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry, where did you say you were?" One of the twins asked, Maybe Fred.

"With Harry Potter… I've been living with Harry Potter." Ron said giving a smile that was lacking a lot.

"You've been living with Harry Potter, The Harry Potter." Miss Weasly said her mouth open wide.

"Umm… yah…"

"How did you manage that?" George asked gawking at him.

"I don't really know… I was just sitting on a subway station bench when he came up and started talking after that we just stock around each other," Ron said, "Then a few weeks latter we found a girl living alone on the streets… she was being ruff housed by a group of men. Harry and I helped her out and she stuck with us after that… We've all lied together ever since."

"What's this girls name?" Arthur asked.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Is she pretty?" One of the twins asked leaning forward on the table.

"Yes… but she's already got a boyfriend." Ron said quickly.

"Shucks, I was going to put a move on her once you introduce us to her." He said laughing a little leaning back in his chair letting out a sigh, "Who's her boyfriend anyway? Harry Potter?"

"No, me." Ron said sitting up just a little straighter.

"What! Ronikins has a girlfriend!" both twins said leaning forward and almost seeming to pounce on him.

"Ummm yah… it's not that big of a deal though. I am sixteen years old." He said lifting his hands as if pushing them back.

"Ok boys, you will have plenty of time talking about this latter, " Arthur gave a pointed glare to Ron as if daring him not to stay, "So let your mother and I talk to Ron alone now." The rest of the family filled out of the room leaving Ron alone with his parents, Arthur Weasly and Molly Weasly.

"Why did you never come back that night?" Arthur asked Ron.

"Well… as you probable know mom and I had a fight and I went for a walk after that. I was heading over to Lunas when I was caught up in almost a whirl wind type of thing and transported to, where I found out latter, was Surry England. When the wind stopped and everything I fell from the sky and ended up hitting my head and nocking myself out. From then on I was trying to get home, but I didn't know how… by the time I was old enough to get back I had established a life there, with Harry and Mion and I couldn't just leave them suddenly so I just stayed with them. It was easer than coming back here after all this time." Ron said. Miss Weasly got up and hugged her son.

"I love you Ron and I always will."

* * *

**What did you guys think? I don't really know about the ending... but I had to end it somehow and this is really the only idea I had. I hope it's not to bad. Let me know if you have an idea how to end this is better i'm dying to hear. Please, any ideas i'll love! Thank! **

**Naga Sayap**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, guys here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and sorry for taking so long to post it.**

* * *

Chapter 6-

Harry and Hermione were just getting their first taste of the magical world as they walked into the Leaky Caldron. The floors were slightly grimy and quite frankly could use a sweeping, the windows were a little dingy of the hustle and bustle of the place was, in a way, warming. Most everyone wore a smile as the passed through and nodded to the old bar man Tom. He would give them a toothy smile back as he waved them a good morning. People stood around talking in groups and family sat at table eating breakfast as the discussed their morning's plans. There wasn't a lot of magic going on really, but there was just something about the air here… Maybe is was a little more dense, no that wasn't it… It was like it was alive, just waiting to be used. It was so different from the dead air in the muggle world.

"Hello Tom," Lupin said giving the bar man a little wave as he passed.

"Good morning Remus. What brings you here today?" The old man asked setting down the glace he was cleaning.

"Oh, just helping these student get their books. This year's list, to say the lest was complicated," Remus said laughing. The Order had already discussed with the Trio that they were going to keep Harry's identity a secret for now, at least till they had there planes spread out before them. To help with this they had used a little magic to change Harry's looks. His hair was now light brown, his bangs still long as to cover the scare, they couldn't do anything about it with magic, his eyes weren't magical Green anymore but a dull brown color with a slight golden tint to them. His glasses were off and exchanged with contacts with Harry as planning on keeping since they were a lot easer to use. Also they had given him a sort of code name, Josh, to use when out in public.

"Guessing your not stopping by for a drink then," The old bar tender said setting down the glass he was cleaning.

"Yeah, not today. Maybe another day Tom," Lupin said waving a by as the group passed them. They went to a back room where brooms and old chairs were stored on the side. The back of the wall was open. The bricks were old and some of them had a small amount of moss growing on them. Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped a few of the bricks. Suddenly they started moving and opening up a hole in the middle. When it was finished there was an archway opening up into a bustling town.

"Wow… How does this all fit in here?" Hermione asked here eyes big with wonder.

"Magic," Lupin said with a smirk. They walked in, Harrys, Joshes I mean, walked after them, his head slightly down and his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

"We should stop by the wand shop first," Lupin said looking over their list that Dumbledore had made out that morning, "Ok, we should head over to get your wands first… it's over that way," He said.

They started walking down the street looking at everything new. The sings of the shops were moving, flashing colors and changing shapes. The products inside the story were even stranger, things from candy that would change your entire appearance to flying brooms, magic dishtowels and books on how to take care of your baby griffin. This was indeed a whole new world.

"Mr. Potter… I expected to see you along time ago, you too Miss Granger. How strange to see you now but I guess you did have to come in sometime of other," A voice said as soon as the entered the old, dusty and slightly creepy shop. Harrys he popped up at the sound of his real name looking franticly around for where it came from.

"Over here Mr. Potter," The voice said again coming from the right side of the shop. Harry looked up to see an old, white haired man with tones of wrinkles. His hair was going ever which way and his eyes, his eyes looked haunted from something terrible in his past.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander," Lupin said smiling just a little.

"Hello Mr. Lupin. How is your wand doing?"

"Very well thank you. I just came in to help with Mr. Potters and Miss Grangers wand shopping, oh and when were done if you can please refrain from telling anyone that Harry is back, we don't want people to know yet."

"Of course…" He said his eyes shifting from one face to another rather fast, "Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?"

"Had you write with," Lupin whispered. Harry quickly extended his right arm. A magic measuring tap popped out of nowhere and started taking Harrys measurements. How tall he was, how long his legs were, his chest and back span… etc.

"I see… well… let's try this on," Mr. Ollivander said handing Harry a wand. As soon as harry took it Mr. Ollivander snatched it away again muttering, "No, no, no… diffidently not this one," Grabbing another one he shoved it at harry but again snatched it away again as soon as harry rapped his fingers around it. This process was repeated over and over again till Mr. Ollivander came back from the back of the shop carefully holding a long wand, longer than most he had brought out. "Try… this one." He said carefully holding it out. Harry took the wand and held it in his had. Golden sparks flew out and a warm sensation filled Harry, this was the wand.

"Curious, curious indeed," Mr. Ollivander muttered starring hard at the wand.

"I'm sorry, but what is curious?" Hermione asked taking a step closer to them.

"The core of this wand is made of a phinox feather. This particular phinox only gave two feathers. This one, and the one that is inside He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's wand. The wand that gave you this scare," he said putting his finger on Harrys scare and looked into his eyes, "Your wand has a brother Harry. An evil brother."

After that Ollivander didn't pay much attention to harry and focused on getting Hermione her wand. She didn't take as long as harry as was soon suited out with a wand. They left the shop rather quickly and went to there next order of shopping, Robs. These didn't take long either and the soon left. The rest of their shopping trip went uneventful and they went home awaiting Ron's arrival, hopefully with a family.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanted to say how sorry I am about not uploading in like three months. I'm really, really sorry. But school has to come first. But I'll be trying to upload new chapters a whole lot more often. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. At least a little. **

* * *

Chapter 8-

"Now, Mum, there will be no reason to freak out about Harry Potter being there. He is just another person. Mum, Mum, are you listing to me?" Ron asked as he was trying to give his newfound mum a rundown about Harry before they arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. His mother however, didn't seem to be listening as she primped her hair and constantly calling her other children in and fixing what they were wearing.

"Fine! I give up!" Ron finally said throwing his hands up and leaving the room, "make a fool of yourself," he started climbing up the stairs to his room when Ginny popped her head of her room.

"Ron, will you tell me how I look?" she asked. Even if she had never been one to really care about what she looked like she did want to make a semi good impression on Harry Potter.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," he said walking in. He looked up at her as she stood there, hands to the side, waiting for him to inspect her. She wore a simple sundress with a tinny pink flower print all over it. She had on black tights and small black combat boots on. It was an interesting combination but Ginny seemed to be able to pull it off. Her hair was down and pulled to the side. She wore no make up and a black cashmere knit hate. She looked pretty good, "you look good Ginny."

"Thanks Ron," She said smiling.

"No problem," he said walking out. He walked up the long winding stairs, again ascending them to his room. He wondered how his family would react to meting "The Harry Potter".

"Harry, do you think I look alright?" Hermione asked standing in the doorway of his room. He looked around and took her in. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a long sleeve gray tank and over that a long sleeve purple shirt. Her hair was down except for on side where the bangs were held up in a small clip.

"Yeah, Hermione you look fine," He said smiling at her, "you don't need to worry so much. His family is going to love you."

"I hope so . . . but what if they don't like me? What if they find something wrong with me?" She asked ringing her hands and looked very agitated.

"Then there's something wrong with them. You're a beautiful girl Hermione. And come one, their Ron's family right? There probable pretty open and loving."

"Your right Harry. I know I shouldn't worry so much. Thank you. Now you need to go get ready or you will be the one getting jugged by them," Hermione said laughing.

"Come one Hermione, There's no way their not going to like me. I am, Harry Potter after all. The savory or the wizarding world."

"Shut up Mister Hero and go get dressed," Hermione said pushing him out the door. Harry made his way to his room. He opened the door, closed it after himself and went over to his dresser. Pulling out gray jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a collar and a plain black tee shirt. Pulling on the jeans, the white collared shirt, then a black tee shirt over it. Going over to the mirror he tried brushing his hair, though it didn't really work. He was as ready as he was going to be.

The flew turned green in a burst of color and Ron stumbled through coughing a little from the soot he had gotten in his lungs, "Harry, mate, your going to hate traveling by flew when you first try it," Ron hacked out. Again the flew turn green and two identical boys popped out. They didn't stumble or hack like Ron did, at least, not because they needed too. They did it more as a joke. Next to come out a tall, proper looking boy who steeped out of the fireplace rigidly and then off to the side. Next to come through was a large woman, her hair a frizzy mess. Her cap was tilled to the side along with her hat. She bustled from one child to the other dusting them down having taken out of her bag what appeared to be a feature duster. Next came out a young woman, probable around 16 or 17. Her hair was sleek and straight. It's color a red and her eyes a hazel green filled with warmth of a good home. Two more men popped out at separate times. One wearing what looked like leather with his hair pulled back into a ponytail with a few earing's stuck In his right ear. The other man was dressed much the same, his hair pulled back in a ponytail, his ears pieced put he wore jeans and a regular tee shirt. Last of all a middle-aged man came out. His hair, or what left there was of if was clean brushed back. His checkered pants were cleanly ironed and his write shirt tucked in.

_Ok . . . this is kind of a big family . . . _Harry thought nervously.

"Harry, Hermione. This is my family," Ron said quickly before any of the rest of his family could speck, "This is my mom, Molly Weasly. My dad, Arthur Weasly, My oldest brother Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George. There twins. Then myself and last my only sister, Ginny." Immediately Fred and George stepped forward and took a bow pretending to take top hats off and twill them, "Misers Fred and George Weasly here. Renowned pranksters, inventors and bane of there mothers existence," One said. The other quickly picked up, "If you ever have a prank you would like to pull please contacted us at this address," he said flipping a card out and holding it for Harry to take, "we would be most delighted to help you in any way we can."

Harry took the card in his hand and read. _Misers Fred _and_ George Weasly, Renowned pranksters if you would like help with any prank you are in want of pulling off contact us at The Burro by sending an owl. _Then in fine print, _there will be a small fee for whatever services we offer. _The Bolt let a smirk slide across his face.

"Sorry, but I don't pull pranks. There too childish," he said coldly. But Fred and George's smiles froze.

"Childish! Childish! Do you know how many hours we spend in the library studying to know how to make a know type of prank? How many Galleon's go into this? How much time! Childish! Childish!" they yelled at the same time both completely outraged.

"See brothers, I told you he would rather talk politics than pranks," Percy said standing a little straight with a smug smile on his face.

"Actually, I hate politics as well. If anything, there more childish than pranks," The Bolt said casting a scornful glance in Percy's direction. Percy's smile immediately faltered.

Ron quickly stepped forward, "ok . . . umm, Sirius, dinners ready right?" he asked.

"Yes, it's on the table. Why don't we go in there now," he said quickly catching onto Ron's idea. Ron and Sirius ushered everyone else into the dinning room. Harry was about to follow when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Harry, you need to start behaving," Hermione said glaring at him, "I know I know there knew people, your wary of them but these people are Ron's family. You need to start making a good impression,"

"Whatever, just because you want to make a good impression with your boyfriends family doesn't mean I need to," He sneered.

"Harry, straighten up right now. Start acting like a man and not like a childish teen. Yes, I want to make a good impression, though I doubt Ron would stop dating me just because his family doesn't approve. But you need to make a better impression anyways. You might need their help someday."

"Fine, fine. I'll try harder to make a good impression," Harry said rolling his eyes. He knew Hermione was right. He did fear people he didn't know. And when he feared them he put up a wall, when he put up a wall he because mean and unlikeable. Just like he was now. It was his way of protecting himself.

Everyone was seated when he came in, except Hermione of course who went over and sat beside Ron at an empty chair leaving Harry to sit between Sirius and Lupin who actually lived at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Ok, lets dig in," Sirius said quickly. They started serving and passing around the food till everyone was served.

"So, Hermione, your dating Ron correct?" Miss Weasly asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, mam," Hermione said quickly stopping herself from taking a bight of chicken so not so choke on it.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked.

"About a year now. We got together when we were both sixteen."

"That's lovely dear. What is your – " she was interrupted by small explosion at the end of the table a gale of laughter quickly following. Miss Weasly's head snapped in that direction, "Fred! George! What do you think your doing!" she yelled.

"We were just testing out one of our new Nose-Biting Teacup but it seems like there is a small problem with it. Instead of biting the noes is blew up it the face, bloody teacup," Fred muttered staring huffily at the face of Lupin who had been the unfortunate test subject. His hair stood slightly on end with small pieces of teacup stuck into it. His whole face blackened with soot as well as his clothes and his eyes were wide open in shock.

"Boys! I demand that you hand over all of your, your . . . _products_ this instant! I will not have you gallivanting around trying to seal rubbish such as this! It is just plane embarrassing," Miss Weasly, cried outraged. The rest of the family didn't seem at all upset about it, well Percy was. But the rest of them were either trying to hold in their laughter or secretly giving the twins a thumb's up.

"Here, Lupin, let me help you with that," Miss Weasly said taking out her wand and waving it while muttering something. A small sponge, a bucket or water and a hairbrush appeared and stated to work on Lapin's face. Harry and Hermione stared at it. When Lupin was back to normal they disappeared with a pop.

"There, that's all better," Miss Weasly said happily sitting down. Dinner went back to normal, till Mr. Weasly started questioning Hermione and Harry about the functions of lamps.

"They run on electricity," Harry offered trying to be more civil like Hermione had instructed him to be.

"But how does this . . . electricity work?" he asked.

"It's an energy source and works with the Electrons and Neutrons, both negative and positive, to create and energy source that powers many things in the muggle world, " Hermione quickly said. Harry hid a smile. _Good going Hermione. You answered his question by basically just rephrasing his question. Brilliant._ Harry thought. 

Dinner finished and the Weasly's took their leave, Ron staying at 12 Grimmauld Place with his friend and girlfriend.

"Well . . . that didn't go to bad," Ron said letting a sigh out when they had all finally left.

"You did well Ron," Hermione said giving him a hug from behind.

"Thanks Mion. I think the family really like you too," he said turning around and taking her into his arms smiling down next to her. She smiled back at him.

Harry watched them with a small smile on his face. This is what he liked to see, happiness in the small things.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tried to make the end of it at least kind of a touching part. I hope I succeeded. **

* * *

Chapter 9-

The Bolt was pacing up in down in his room. Thin sweat was covering his brows and hands. He was wearing light gray sweatpants and a slightly tight white t-shirt. His clothes from dinner were flung over a chair in the corner carelessly as he was used to doing.

It was around one in the morning but the Bolts body was used to having exercise, work to do all day and with out it he couldn't get himself to calm down and fall asleep. Jitters and random spasms would run through his body causing him to shake or quickly drop on the floor and do fifty pushups but he was always right back up passing.

A quick nock on his door caused him to flinch and casually move to the door. He opened it slowly, just a crack to see who was behind it.

"Hey, its me, Sirius."

"Hi," Harry said opening the slightly wider.

"Can I come in?" Sirius asked almost laughing at the boy's hesitancy to let him in, figuratively and literally. Harry opened the door carefully stepping back to let his godfather in. Sirius walked in, taking note of the messy room.

"I heard a lot of passing coming from your room. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright," he said sitting down on the chair, tossing the cloths into the bed.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just couldn't fall sleep," Harry said still standing up quite rigidly.

"Harry, sit down. I'm not going to jump you," Sirius said sighing and gesturing to the bed with an open hand. Harry looked warily at the bed for a moment and hesitantly sat down.

They sat there, quietly for a while, just looking at each other. Not moving very much, just breathing and shifting their position.

"So, did you know my parents?" Harry suddenly asked his voice controlled but barley.

"Your parents and I . . . we were good friends. Your father I knew since first year at Hogwarts. We met on the train and after that, we were hard separated. Lupin joined us soon afterwards including someone else, Peter. All through school we had a sort of secret club. Marauders. We did . . . pranks around school. I know I know, you don't like pranks but your father did. We were the best of the best," Sirius said with a fond far away look in his eyes.

"What was my mother like?" Harry asked.

"Your mother was unlike your father in almost every way possible. She was studious, hardworking, favorite of the teachers. Your father hatted books, loved to put the work on other people and was the person the teachers always kept their eyes on. She was a very beautiful woman. She had long dark red hair. Vibrate green eyes . . . you have her eyes Harry."

"Did my parents love each other?" He asked.

"Yes, very much. Though, your mother wasn't to fond on James, your father, at first. I actually think that she hatted him," Sirius said laughing.

"Why?"

"When you first met James he came off as an . . . airhead, that he had a bloated head about himself. That maybe he didn't care about other people. But then you got to know him; he wasn't like that, he was kind, he cared about his friends. Yes, he did love the attention he got; he loved being the center of attention. Around his sixth year at school his bloated head deflated down some he started dating your mother. They dated for a few years and then married. It was a dream come true for James when she said yes."

"So they were the typical high school romance?"

"Well, as typical as you could get with a full scale war of magic going on." They sat in silence for a while, the wind outside blowing,

"So, the war . . . what's it all about. Like, how did it start?"

"Well . . it started in 1970 and lasted till it abruptly ended in 1981. I believe I have told you how and why it ended. As I have told you He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort, whatever you want to call him gathered a group of dark witches, wizards and all manner of dark creatures into a following. Promising them riches, high places in the government and sanctuary for the crime they had already committed. He governed them with bribes and fear.

Lord Voldemort originally targeted Muggle and Muggle loving wizards as that was on of his main campaign point. That anyone associated with Muggle's in any way were not even human. He kept growing at astonishing rates due to blackmail and the Imperius Cures. The Aurors were struggling to keep up with the amount of harm the Death Eaters were causing. That is when Albus Dumbledore created a group, The Order of the Phoenix to fight against the Death Eaters and those who helped them. Small and large battles broke out alike terrorizing England and the surrounding nations. Then, on October 31 1981 all the fighting came to an abrupt halt. Yes, your parents were killed on that day Harry but they died ending the first war. They saved the rest of the wizarding world by getting you out of the battle, alive."

"And now I have to carry on what my parents couldn't finish. I have to kill Voldemort," Harry said quietly, "A wizard that no one else has ever been able to even get close to killing." A tremor ran through his voice as he finished talking.

"Harry, you don't have to. You could get up right now and walk out, go and led your life as a normal teenager. But, you would also be condemning thousands of people to die."

"That's not much of an option," Harry said trying to give off a laugh though he failed miserably. "I just don't know if I can do that. It's so much pressure."

"I know Harry, and I wish I could lighten some of your burden for you," Sirius said getting up and walking over to Harry, knelling in front of him and grasping his shoulder. "You are not alone. You have friends, Ron and Hermione will not abandon you. And you have also gained new friends and family. Lupin and I, we will never leave your side. I love you Harry. You are my best friends son, my godson. I love you Harry," Sirius said pulling Harrys head down onto his shoulder. Harry let him, actually welcoming the warm embrace. Wondering if this is what it was like to have a father.


End file.
